


ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE PART 6

by selucent



Series: ISEAYOU [6]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: PAKI-QT SA 1321 YUNG 'KAHIT ISA LANG' BAKA EFFECTIVE ANG CHANT NA YAN 😂
Series: ISEAYOU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE PART 6

They haven't done it for four months kaya mas lalong tumaas yung sexual tension, exciting. Akala mo first time nilang gagawin.  
  
Tumango si Luhan.  
_"yes you can"_ hinalikan niya si Sehun as a sign of approval, Luhan wanted to try again. He knows they got a deal na wag iisipin yung condition niya while doing it but this time lalabag si Luhan. He was hoping, nakikiusap. **_Kahit isa lang._**  
  
Sehun was not contented he wanted more, he wanted it deeper, rougher and longer pero gusto man niya ng ganun pinili niyang maging gentle, it was Luhan and he wanted to make love with him not just sex.  
  
_**"I'll be gentle"**_  
  
_**"don't say it, do it"**_ bulong ni Luhan. Sehun kissed him so slow, just lips overlapping at each other's lips. Sehun stop para kunin yung bimpo na hawak ni Luhan tapos nilagay sa sidetable bumalik siya para halikan si Luhan. This time it was _deeper_ , tongue fighting at nalasahan na ni Luhan yung alak na ininom nito kanina, sa sobrang sarap they both close their eyes and let their mouth start the fire they are making.  
  
Umupo si Luhan sa lap ni Sehun without breaking their kiss, nagpabigat siya para mapahiga si Sehun.  
**"ouch!"** nagpanic si Luhan kasi tumama yung ulo ni Sehun sa headboard na gawa sa kahoy.  
  
**"sorry sorry! are you okay?"** nag aalalang tanong ni Luhan pero tinawanan lang siya ni Sehun.  
  
**"It's okay"** bumaba ng konti si Sehun para hindi nakasagad ang ulo sa headboard. Hinaplos ni Luhan yung tuktok ng ulo nito kaya napatingala si Sehun nakita yung pag aalala sa mukha nito.  
  
**_Beautiful._**  
  
_**"I said it was okay"** _hinila pababa yung ulo ni Luhan para halikan, hangga't maaari sa kanya lang ang attention ni Luhan. Gusto niyang sa mata niya nakatingin ang mga mata nito at ang iniisip nito, siya lang dapat wala ng iba.  
  
Lumayo sa halikan si Luhan para isa isahing tanggalin yung butones ng damit niya na siyang pinanood ni Sehun ng mabuti, bawat pagbukas ng butones pababa ay parang teaser kay Sehun kapag sumisilip yung maputing balat nito. _**Exciting**_ , akala mo first time makikita ang katawan nito.  
  
Napansin din ni Sehun yung mga daliri ni Luhan na sobrang ganda at cute kasama ng singsing na binigay nito which napaisip siya about that random day when he proposed to him.   
  
_**"are even you real?"**_ Sehun mumbled those words, he still can't believe that he got the most beautiful man he ever seen in his entire life. And now he is going to marry him.  
  
**"ano yun?"** Luhan said kasi hindi niya naintindihan yung sinabi ni Sehun. Umupo si Sehun para lapitan ang mukha ni Luhan.  
  
_**"I said you're beautiful"**_ he whispered that made Luhan smile, he missed those words, he missed that husky voice.  
  
Walang words na kayang sabihin si Luhan dahil walang papantay sa mga salita ni Sehun. Hinawakan ni Luhan ang magkabilang pisngi nito sabay halik sa noo.  
_**"oooh, I missed that"**_ humawak si Sehun sa bewang ni Luhan, pinainit ang malalamig na bewang ng kamay niya.  
  
Bumaba ang halik ni Luhan sa pisngi, ilong at labi. Like how he used to do. Bumilis ng bumilis ang halikan nila kasabay ng mabibilis na kamay na humubad sa mga damit na suot nila kaya bumalik ulit sa pagkakaupo si Luhan na nagpadikit sa mga balat nila at sensitive parts nila na walang harang.  
  
_Mas ramdam ang init._  
_Mas nakaka taas ng sexual tension._  
  
**_"fuck, Luhan"_ **oh gosh those words, yan nag papa turn on kay Luhan, tumahimik lang siya dahil yan ang balak niyang gawin. Gusto lang niya pakinggan ang bawat ungol at salita ni Sehun. _He'll try._  
  
_**"fuck"**_ mas tumaas ang tensyon nung hinawakan ni Luhan gamit ang dalawang maliit niyang mga kamay ang kanilang pagkalalaki ng magkasama at mas nakadagdag pa ng gaspang yung sing sing ni Luhan.  
  
Pinagmasdan lang ni Luhan ang mukha ni Sehun na napaliyad habang napapikit dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman. Kinagat nalang niya ang labi niya para doon ituon ang sarap na nararamdaman din niya. Ginawa ni Luhan yun ng mga five minutes.  
  
_**"im..im..coming babie"**_ napadilat si Sehun, tumingin kay Luhan, binaba ang labi gamit ang hinalalaki para bumaka ang bibig nito at tsaka niya pinasok ang dila para hanapin ang dila ni Luhan at agad na sinipsip na nagpatulo sa laway nila but they don't mind para lang matago ang ungol nila.  
  
_**"hmp"**_ impit na ungol nilang dalawa dahil sabay silang nilabasan na tumulo pa sa kamay ni Luhan. Parehas hingal na hingal, kaya tinigil na ang halikan para mas makahinga sila ng maayos sabay tingin sa baba para tignan ang kalat na ginawa ni Luhan sa kamay niya.  
  
Kumuha ng tissue si Sehun sa may side table para linisin ang kamay ni Luhan na nababalutan ng puting likido.  
  
Tinapon ni Sehun yung tissue sa sahig bago ipahiga si Luhan at halikan ulit. Sumusubok makabuo ng bagong libog. Binuka ang mga binti nito tapos binaba ang halik sa leeg, dibdib, tyan, sinubo ng isa ang kay Luhan bago tumingin kay Luhan na hirap na hirap huminga lalo na dahil sobrang lapit ng bibig ni Sehun sa butas niya na basang basa na dahil sa mga ginawa nila.

  
**"aaaah~"** napaungol nalang ng sobrang haba si Luhan dahil sa pagdila ni Sehun sa butas niya. Napabalik sa paghiga, he tried to stop Sehun pero ayaw nitong tumigil at mas binuka pa yung buttcheeks niya para mas madilaan yung loob.  
  
Gigil na gigil si Sehun sa malambot na balat ni Luhan sa tabi ng butas nito kaya naman gumawa siya ng hickey dito. Buti nalang napatakip ng bibig si Luhan dahil kung hindi napasigaw siya ng sobrang lakas na pwedeng gumising sa mga kapitbahay nila.  
  
Tinignan lang ni Sehun yung pulang marka na siya lang ang pwedeng makakita at pwedeng gumawa kay Luhan. _**Satisfied**_.  
  
Nilubayan na ni Sehun ang butas ni Luhan kaya hinanda na niya ang sarili, tinaas baba para mas mapatigas pa to. Nanatili lang si Luhan na nakatakip sa bibig niya dahil alam na niyang may papasok nanaman sa kanya na mas malaki.  
  
Tumayo si Sehun para humanap ng condom sa maleta niya or sa bulsa ng pantalon niya.  
_**"Babie, wala akong dala"** _sabi ni Sehun, hindi gumalaw si Luhan. Nakatingin sa ceiling ng kwarto niya, wondering again. Hindi naman nila kailangan, pati susubok nga siya diba? so hindi na kailangan nun.  
  
_**"okay lang"** _sabi ni Luhan, bumalik si Sehun sa pwesto niya tapos pumatong kay Luhan para makita ang mukha nito.  
  
**"okay, just tell me if it hurts"**  
  
**"of course it will"** natatawang sabi ni Luhan. _**"just be gentle like you always do"** _hinalikan ni Luhan si Sehun na nagbigay ng courage dito na ituloy ang nasimulan na niya.  
  
Ngayon nalang ulit niya gagawin to ng walang condom kaya ginawa niya lahat para ihanda si Luhan.  
  
Kumuha ng lotion para gamiting pampadulas sa daliri na ipapasok niya. Isang daliri, naging dalawa hanggang naging tatlo pero masikip pa rin na naramdaman din ni Luhan kaya nag relax lang siya ng mga muscles para mas maramdaman ang mga daliri ni Sehun na kumakapa sa loob niya, lalong lalo sa prostate niya. Napaawang lang siya ng bibig at napatingin sa kisame para mas maka focus sa daliri ni Sehun.  
  
While Sehun was enjoying Luhan's pleasured face.  
**"ah~"** Luhan moaned nung nilabas ni Sehun lahat ng daliri niya, pinahid lahat sa _kanya_ yung mga likidong nakuha niya from Luhan's hole.  
  
**"ready"** hindi tanong kundi warning ni Sehun habang hinihimas yung dulo sa basang butas ni Luhan.  
  
**"ye..yes"** kinakabahan si Luhan of course, ngayon nalang ulit siya papasukin ni Sehun. He wonder if he became bigger or what, pero kahit ano pa yun kakayanin niya for him. Kakayanin niya.  
  
Same old Sehun, pumatong siya kay Luhan para makita ang mukha nito habang unti unti niyang pinapasok ang _kanya_. Napapikit nalang si Luhan at kagat sa ibabang labi para damahin ang pagbuka ng butas niya for Sehun.  
  
_Na miss nila parehas yung sikip, init at sarap._

Napayakap nalang si Luhan kay Sehun na binaba ang ulo sa tenga ni Luhan para doon huminga ng sobrang sexy na rinig na rinig ni Luhan habang unti unti siyang pinapasok nito.  
  
_**"kon..konti nalang ah"**_ bulong ni Sehun, konti nalang pero feeling ni Luhan punong puno na yung tyan niya so he figured out na lumaki nga ito.  
  
_**"ah all in...fuck...Luhan"**_ napabagsak ng katawan si Sehun kay Luhan dahil sa sarap at init sa loob nito, gusto nalang niya mag stay dito.  
  
Nag adjust si Luhan, he tried to breath calmly to make Sehun comfortable inside him. Tiniis ang bigat ni Sehun at ang sakit ng paligid ng butas niya na na-stretch.  
  
**"move whenever you want"** Luhan manage to say while brushing Sehun's hair.  
  
**"later, gusto ko na dito"** natatawang sabi nito, that makes Luhan smile. _ **"it's hot inside"**_ bulong nito sa tenga ni Luhan that made him flished that has been felt down under.  
  
Umangat si Sehun ng ulo para makita mukha ni Luhan, nasa magkabilang side ang mga braso para mas makita yung mapulang pisngi nito at medyo magulong buhok.  
Sobrang erotic ng mukha ni Luhan kaya hindi na nakatiis si Sehun, hinugot niya yung kanya na nagpapikit kay Luhan dahil sa hapdi. Binalik ulit ni Sehun, sagad hanggang dulo kaya napaliyad si Luhan dahil natamaan agad yung prostate niya.

  
_**"ah babie...fast..faster"** _utos ni Luhan pero ginawa ulit ni Sehun yung mabagal na labas at mabilis na pagpasok.  
  
_**"se..sehun ah!"** _ungol ni Luhan. _**"please...ah"**_ pakiusap ni Luhan habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Sehun kasi sobrang nabibitin siya sa ginagawa nito.  
  
**_"okay"_** nakangiting sabi ni Sehun humalik muna kay Luhan bago umupo, humawak sa bewang nito akala mo mag dadrive. Kumapit naman si Luhan sa unan niya, kinakabahan kaya katulad ng dati tumingin nalang sa kisame to concentrate. Wala siyang ibang iisipin kung si Sehun.  
  
Gagawin na ni Sehun, unti unti siyang gumalaw ng mabilis. Bawat labas at pasok tumatama sa prostate ni Luhan, mas mainit at gustong gusto niya yung higpit sa pagkalalaki niya. It makes him want to come.  
  
_**"babie?"**_  
  
_**"ye..yes?"**_  
  
_**"im coming"**_  
  
_**"i....inside"**_ Luhan said kaya walang ano ano bumitaw sa pagkapit sa bewang si Sehun para pumatong ulit kay Luhan at halikan ito habang inilalabas ang lahat ng naipon niya sa apat na buwan.  
  
Bumitaw sa halik si Sehun para makahinga silang dalawa, mas binaon ni Sehun ang kanya habang patuloy pa rin sa paglabas sa loob ni Luhan.  
  
Sehun stayed on that position, pinagmasdan ang nakapikit na mukha ni Luhan.  
  
**_Please kahit isa lang._**  
  
Alam niya he made a deal with Luhan that when they make love wala silang ibang iisipin kundi ang isa't isa. Pero kasi hirap na hirap na si Sehun na makita si Luhan na nahihirapang mag isip tungkol sa condition niya lalo na kapag napapalapit siya sa mga bata katulad nung nasa Han River sila.  
  
**_Please kahit isa lang._**  
  
Hindi siya naniniwala sa miracles pero sa ngayon, sa buhay niya kasama si Luhan maniniwala siya. Maniniwala siya hindi para sa kanya kundi para sa peace of mind ni Luhan.  
  
**_Please kahit isa lang._**

**Author's Note:**

> PAKI-QT SA 1321 YUNG 'KAHIT ISA LANG' BAKA EFFECTIVE ANG CHANT NA YAN 😂


End file.
